User blog:Farm River/Ranking the Atlantic hurricane seasons (1979 - present)
Hi HHW! Another blog by Farm. This time, a new rant inspired by SM ranking on seasons of 1979 - present based on my own opinion. Note: This blog post is just opinion by Farm River, so please respect. Disrespectful comments will not be tolerated. Rating Legend * Z - Lowest rating. Only given to huge fail seasons. * F - A very low rating. Given to fail seasons but can feature a notable storm. * E - Low rating. Given to below-average seasons that could still act up. * D - Moderate rating. Given to average seasons, those are not bad, not good either. * C - A high rating. Given to at least slightly-above average seasons, or seasons that at least unique a bit. * B - A very high rating. Given to active seasons, mostly in +AMO phase. * A - Highest rating. Only given to seasons that are hyperactive ot feature a very high ACE. Rating the Seasons 1979 and 1980s * 1979 (Rating: D-) - Meh, though did a lot of destruction in Caribbean and the Gulf Coast, it still features below-average activity. There are also a lot of TD fails that could bring up the season a bit. * 1980 (Rating: D+) - An average season for -AMO, features one of the storms with strongest winds and many fishspinners, I think this season is quite average for me. * 1981 (Rating: D-) - Ehh, this season looks boring for me. Though quite active, it is still not that great, because no notable storm or at least is featured here. * 1982 (Rating: F+) - One of the least active seasons on record, only reaching Ernesto, making it a very huge fail. Debby is a unique storm though. * 1983 (Rating: F+) - Second least active season on record, at least featured a landfalling major. Very fail season btw. * 1984 (Rating: D+) - Kinda started late, but redeemend itself in late-season phase, where it even reached Lili, a December hurricane, and also Diana is unique tbh. The rest are kinda boring to be honest. * 1985 (Rating: D+) - Featured destructive storms, also saw an active activity. Not bad season. * 1986 (Rating: Z+) - Though managed to reach Frances, this season is an absolute bust, with no majors, and no unique storms, making it looked really bad. * 1987 (Rating: E-) - Very boring season, only reaching Floyd, but Arlene and Emily saved it from complete bust. * 1988 (Rating: C+) - Decent season, featured an intense Gilbert, fishspinner Helene and an unusual Joan, making this the best season in the 1980s. * 1989 (Rating: C-) - Still decent season, featured destructive Hugo and fishspinner Gabrielle, though slightly less intense than 1988. 1990s * 1990 (Rating: C-) - Only featured one major, but made a record: first season to reach N, breaking the record set by 1969. Diana is also quite unique. * 1991 (Rating: D-) - Though featured Bob, a destructive storm, it is quite inactive but not really sick. The unnamed hurricane is also unusual and unique. * 1992 (Rating: E+) - A notable season, but very inactive season. Sure we have Andrew, but it does not mean that the season is great. Plus, the other storms are boring. * 1993 (Rating: D-) - Another boring season, not great, but some have reached major hurricane intensity, but still below-average. * 1994 (Rating: E+) - Quite similar to 1992, except that we have a deadly C1 instead of a destructive C5. Looked sick because no majors. * 1995 (Rating: A+) - The first season to reach T in the series, and loaded with majors. Though no C5, it is still my most favorite season in the 1990s. * 1996 (Rating: B-) - Good season, featured a number of majors, and decent overall, though only reaching Marco, still a decent season. * 1997 (Rating: E-) - Meh season, nothing great about this season, and even have a dead July. * 1998 (Rating: B+) - A decent season, features a handful of intense storms, notably Georges and Mitch, making it good season. * 1999 (Rating: B+) - Though reaching Lenny, it consists of 5 C4, which is really above-average, with two reaching almost C5. Decent season. 2000s * 2000 (Rating: C+) - Not bad, though storms are not as much intense, also only 3-month season, but still an above-average activity. * 2001 (Rating: B-) - Fairly decent, reaching Olga, features quite intense storms like Michelle, and a very unusual Allison, which caused heavy damages on Texas. * 2002 (Rating: C-) - Alright, not bad, but features few intense storms, though other storms are sad failicias. * 2003 (Rating: B-) - Decent season, features off-season storms, and intense storms like Isabel and Fabian. This season reached P though. * 2004 (Rating: B+) - Intense season, considered as costliest until 2005, and also featured unusual storms, like Ivan, why not? * 2005 (Rating: A+) - The most active season on record, reaches Zeta, how come this season will not be rated A+? * 2006 (Rating: D-) - Meh season, followed the hyperactive 2005. Nothing much special in this season. * 2007 (Rating: C-) - Although two C5s, the rest of the storms are weak and sad failures. Though reached Olga, I think this season is average for me. Also, remove the two C5s and you have a 2013 clone. * 2008 (Rating: B+) - Good season, produced a handful of majors, but no C5s, but at least, reached Paloma, making it a good season. * 2009 (Rating: D-) - Another meh season, didn't do as much though, but still produced some notable storms, like Ida. 2010s * 2010 (Rating: A-) - A very active season, having so many fishspinners, but Igor failed to reach C5, but still, very decent season. * 2011 (Rating: B-) - A fairly decent season, though no hurricanes until Irene, but still produced a decent amount of majors. * 2012 (Rating: C+) - Though reaching Tony, it only have two majors, both C3, but Sandy still made the boot, making one of the most destructive hurricanes. * 2013 (Rating: E-) - Very sick season, only two hurricanes, but able to reach Melissa though, the rest are sad failicias. * 2014 (Rating: E+) - Quite sick season, but at least did an average number of hurricanes and majors for 8-storm season. * 2015 (Rating: D-) - Quite inactive, only reaching Kate, but still featuted some intense storms like Joaquin. * 2016 (Rating: B-) - An active season, features unique Alex and Matthew, and Otto as well, quite decent which followed below-average seasons. * 2017 (Rating: A+) - A very active season, a high ACE producer with 2 C5s. Kinda nixture of 2005 and 2010 with less storms. Category:Blog posts